Love and Blading Wars
by Sakati-Starlight-Miyoro
Summary: This is my first Beyblade fic. Someone from Ray's pat appears at the Asian Tornament. They end up being related to someone he knows. He looks after them and they fall in love with Kai.


An Old Face Appears.  
  
It was the day of the semi-finals and Tyson was eager to battle. "Yeah, once we beat this team, and the team after that, we'll be against The White Tigers and Ray can keep Driger." "That may be true Tyson, but the chance of us actually winning is round half. Besides you aren't safe to blade until I've modified Dragoon," Tyson just looked at Kenny annoyed. "Hey, do you always have to be a party pooper?" "I'm only stating the facts Tyson!" Ray walked in on them and decided to look at them strangely. "What's wrong with you Ray?" "Erm...." "I think we aught to get going. We don't want to be late." "Good point Maxy. Let's go," Tyson legged it down the corridor and into the beystadium. The rest of the Bladebreakers entered and were greeted by the glare from the opposing team. "Today's battle is the Bladebreakers versus the Leopards!"  
  
"Tch, what sort of name is 'The Bladebreakers'? They sound like one of those amateur teams who think they're good." "Who should go first?" "Who ever wins the longest straw. I'll battle Ray though," the Leopards just looked at their leader confused. No one knew who she was, all they knew was that she was a girl and was one of the best bladers they'd ever met.  
  
"Hey Max, you go first. Show the Leopards, we mean business!" "Alright!" the two competitors raced to the dish and got ready to launch. "First up we have Max from the Bladebreakers. His Bidbeast Draciel has a very good defense and the saying goes a good defence is the best offence. Next we have Nima from the Leopards. Not much is know about this strong lass except that she has a very aggressive style and if your not careful then pack your blade and get away as fast as you can." "Show them who's boss MAX!!" "In 3..2..1...Let it RIP!!" They're blades hit the dish and sparks started to fly. It was totally one sided and in 40 seconds flat Draciel was forced out the dish. The audience looked in shock at the scene. "What was that all about Max?" "I-I don't know Tyson," Nima walked back to the bench and they waited as the Bladebreakers chose their blader. "I'll go next," they looked at Ray confused. "Ray?" "I need to show them everything I've got," he stood up and headed for the dish.  
  
"Is that Ray?" the hooded leader just headed for the dish not saying anything. They stood in silence and Ray noticed the person was wearing bandages like him around their arms and a strand of blond hair showed. "Now we have Ray from the Bladebreakers. Don't think he's all looks; his Bidbeast Driger is ready to back him up and turn your blade into a scratching post. Then we have...I don't know. The leader of The Leopards is not known but we do know that they're no pushover. Now in 3..." Ray noticed that there was now fire in his opponent's eyes, "2...1 let it RIP!!!" "Go Driger!!" their blades hit the dish and Driger started to attack. Driger slammed against the blade nearly sending it out flying. He attacked again but was counter attacked. The opponent's blade went in and attacked and they collided causing bits of debris to go everywhere. The power of the collision caused the unknown blader to reveal herself. She shielded her from the dust and Ray stood there in shock. "Miyoro?" she looked at him shocked and realised her cloak had com off. "Shit." "What are you doing here? Why are you blading?" "I'm blading because I need to show my family I'm stronger than them!" "But..." "But nothing! I'm going to win! GO VUPILUPE!!" "GO DRIGER!! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!!" their blades collided once more and sparks started flying everywhere. Vupilupe was knocked off balance and Driger shoved it out the dish. Miyoro growled under her breath and headed back to the bench. Tyson jumped up and ran to the dish eagerly leaving Ray to think. "LAMI! You go up and teach The Bladebreakers we don't get beaten so easily!" Lami ran up to the dish and she blew Tyson a kiss. They launched their blades and in no more than 20 seconds Dragoon had sent Lami's blade out the dish. 


End file.
